


Overwhelmed

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [33]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, as fluffy as a samoyed after grooming, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Take care of a new born can take a toll on you. Thankfully, Jamie has an idea of what to do.





	Overwhelmed

Take care of a newborn could take a toll on you, and no one knew that at the moment more than Claire Beauchamp Fraser. First had been Wee Faith's premature and dangerous birth, recovering in hospital and then at home while the baby stayed still at the hospital, her stay prolonged first by jaundice, after, due to an ear infection. It had taken six long weeks before Faith had been finally able to go home. But that hadn't made things easier, in the past two weeks, every twitch, weird sound and long haul crying was now a source of worry with the possibility of something being wrong with her. Claire was tired, really tired, new highs in the history of tiredness...

Jamie Fraser knew what his wife was going through. And so, he always tried to do anything in his hands to help, not just the typical things of take his shifts in night nappy changes, but in smaller things like make Claire's favourite dinner, buy her chocolates and sweets or flowers. One day he arrived back home from work and grocery shopping, he found his wife plunged on the sofa, their daughter sleeping placidly on a blanket beside her. He could see the weariness through her, sat there in her pyjamas, dark circles on her eyes, uncombed hair standing like a crown.

'How are ye doin?' He said as he went to kiss her lips.

She sighed heavily, almost trying to hard not to burst on tears. 'Faith just went to sleep, after being crying almost from the moment you left home. I haven't showered, or brushed my teeth. I feel so tired, Jamie, I knew newborns were hard but not so much...' Jamie did then something Claire would never expect. He lifted her in his arms, just as he would do with their daughter.

'Ye weight like a good draft horse, Sassenach.' Said as he accommodate his wife in his arms.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked as Jamie started to do laps around the sofa, cradling her and singing for her, in the most terrible way Claire had ever heard. 'You're going to wake her up after all the work I put in make her sleep.' But Jamie didn't bulge and carried on with the laps and the singing, and for Claire's surprise, it worked. She started to feel relaxed, warmed by Jamie's arms and lulled by his voice. She feel so calm, that she began to even feel a bit...needy of her husband. They did few more laps until at the end of one of them they found Faith awake, looking at her parents with her wide whisky coloured eyes, Claire's eyes.

'I told you you were going to wake her up.' Claire admonished Jamie, but instead on start crying again, Faith started to laugh at them heartily, the first of those type of laughs her parents had witnessed from her. 

'Laughing at yer parents, are ye, a leannan?' Said Jamie to Faith.

'Well. her father is being ridiculous right now.' Claire answered, making Jamie laugh himself. Jamie let her go down, but Claire still felt the need for more and added to her husband. 'You know Jamie, it's been two months. That's more than enough time, I mean...'

'Ye want me to make love to ye tonight Sassenach.' Said Jamie, as he lulled their daughter easily back to sleep.

'Well, if you want to.' Claire asked, suddenly shy.

'If I ever dinna want to take ye to bed, ye're allowed to hit me with my shinty stick, lass.' Jamie said, making Claire laugh. 'Back to yer crib, mo chridhe. Da needs to take care of yer mam in the special way he kens.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic idea I got from the unremarkable_us Instagram comic. It's a great, cute comic. If I got more, I might make a special tag for them,


End file.
